Talk:Sapphire (Character)
Getting dialog with Sapphire I've had the worst time getting a new character to speak with Sapphire. I completed the Thieves Guild questline; nothing. I received Glover's Letter; still nothing. As soon as I spoke to Shadr; however, I finally got dialog! I was finally able to speak with her about her past and give her the letter! My point, is to find out if we have to speak with Shadr in order to speak with her. As in, he "unlocks" dialog with her. Has anyone been able to speak with her without talking to Shadr? tehlivi (talk) 17:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi Thieves Guild Master? I talked to Sapphire after I became master of the thieves guild for the quest and found the dialogue options changed to either receiving a cut of her loot or threatening to boot her from the guild if she didn't forget the debt. I chose to receive the loot, it was 400 gold, and I returned to Shadr telling him I couldn't convince her to drop the debt. He doesn't give you a reward if you do this option and the horses are not ridable (though you can brawl with the stable owner and if you win he lets you borrow his horses). (This is my first time editing so I'm sorry if there's anything I did wrong. I just thought this bit belonged on the wiki so if anyone is able to add this in and confirm this that would be great. Was using PC version. ) 03:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) The amount of gold received is based on your level. I received 750. But your information about a change of dialog upon quest completion I think is very relevant. tehlivi (talk) 17:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi Marriable? "Sapphire is a marriageable character and can be a follower, if you make the right decisions in your interactions with her. This is an extremely difficult character to achieve either of these possibilities with. A note that even if you marry her, she still will not tell you her real name" Can you be more specific? Do you make to make the right decisions during the quest with Shadr? Or during thieves guild quests?Fialdestiny (talk) 02:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) According the the official guide, not one member of the thieves guild is marriageable. As for the "right decisions" in order to gain her as a follower, that's just too vague to be useful on a wiki. Right now, the only way to marry this character is through the use of console commands on the PC. 05:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) According to the CK, she seems to have already the lines for marriage and spouse life. She has alse the lines for adoption (if searched with HF loaded in the CK). 13:20, June 8, 2013 (UTC)Ben Mole? Im suspicious about Sapphire real role. Sapphire does not act like the other members of the guild in many ways: *She does not gives you her real name. *She dont trust the members of the guild (She states she does not know well the guild members). *She spent many time in the Bee and the Barb unlike any other guild member. Plus, there is a note asking to watch her closely and a book wrote by an unknown character found under a bed at the guild "barracs", who describes the intention to write about the history and fall of the Thief's Guild. This writer infiltrated the guild to gather information for his book. Due all this clues,' Im almost sure Sapphire is the mole writer.' (And so on, I added this to the trivia section). Ditalco (talk) 22:49, May 1, 2012 (UTC) And Hutchy Added category Has Anyone Accually Seen a Pig in TES like she says? :No. I've never seen a pig. 06:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Annoying Sound Effect/Weapon Glitch. If you try to place a weapon into her inventory using the pickpocket skill the sheathing/un-sheathing sound effect will loop infinitely. Try it. Most. annoying. sound. ever. 19:15, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Real Name Her real name is steve. No seriously, does anyone actually know a way of finding her real name? - VaughanTES (talk) 10:24, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Princess Ticklepants. In reality she likely just doesn't have one. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 10:49, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Her real name is Sapphire. It is the name her father uses when addressing a letter to her. DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:03, February 2, 2020 (UTC) Name = spoiler? Shouldn't Sapphire´s full name be in the info rather than in big white letters? My brother saw me in this page and was furious when he saw her full name. 03:52, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i was just thinking that although the details are hidden under a spoiler the big white surname gives it away as soon as the page loads... AzuraKnight (talk) 18:40, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Sapphire missing H just recently got Glover Mallory's letter and want to give it to Sapphire, but I can't find her. She's not in the Thieves Guild, nor is she in the Bee and Barb. I have finished the entire Thieves Guid questline, so where should she be now? Cubears (talk) 03:52, January 19, 2014 (UTC)